Erin and Mike
This article focuses on the interactions between Erin and Mike. Overview Even though they never interact, Erin believes she meet Mike before meeting him physical. By the time of Total Drama All-Stars, she interacts with him despite being on opposite teams. But when his evil persona came out, she got worried and checked on him only to get caught and threaten. This caused Erin to be terribly afraid of Mal. After so many encounters, she became Hardcore Erin and nearly harm him. Luckily she was teleported into Mike's mind to help Mike, his personas, and Skullgal (who was already there at the time). During that, she grew close to Mike and got to know his personas better. She was upset the persona would sacrifice themselves to stop Mal, but she accept it. After the defeat of Mal and the island sank, Mike and Erin were with Gwen, Skullgal, Zoey, and Cameron on a floating cabin, disagreeing with him that they shouldn't do the challenges again. Also Erin made amends with Mike and Zoey and discovered the personas are in the talisman. They have a brother and sister relationship. Just like Mike is protective of Zoey, he can be protective of her. Erin's favorite persona besides Mike, the main one, was only Manitoba, and now Svetlana. She doesn't like Vito or Chester that much, even so far she and Vito have a small conflict. In Erin's Total Magical Adventure, they still interact with each other a bit. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Total Drama: All-Stars In Food Fright, when Erin came out of the salad spinner in mid-air and Mike, still on the platform, catches her. She thank him but was going to puke. When he turn into Mal, he punches and drops her. She threw up, causing the challenge for her. In Moon Madness, Erin ask does the Blue Harvest Moon affect people which Chris replied "That's a good question: I don't know!". But Erin was right since it affected Mike, turning him into Mal. When Erin and Gwen try to look another way across, she lost Gwen. She found Mike when he was "attacked" by raccoon and she saved him. Pretending to be Mike, he "thanked" her. She wanted to tell him that she's concern about what has happen to him during the Beach challenge. Before she would knew the truth, Mal said he shows his thanks (which his voice change back making Erin realize something) to her by tossing the raccoon on her. She screams and runs away as Mal watches in pleasure. Later on, Zoey, concern about Mike, ask Erin to spy on him. She accepts the favor. As a "spy", she sneaks on Mike who was wondering what's wrong with him. When he turn into Mal, Erin was shock that she gagged on her butterscotch hard candy. She got caught but she ran away. Later at night, Erin was awoken by her dream and she was greeted by Mal. She tries to pretend to be silly and not know about his evil personality. Yet he wasn't fool easily. He threats her to get her team to vote her off either when they lose or throw their challenges to get voted off or he'll do it "himself". She tries to ask him who he was and why was he doing this which he respond if he told her he would kill her. She then confusingly ask was he going to kill her then. Frustrated, he shrugs it off and said she had until the next challenge before turning back into Mike. Mike was confused why he was in Erin's bed. He freaked out about to ask did he do anything which Erin quickly answered no. Relief he ran away back to his cabin. Trivia *Both are known to be sweet and nicest contestants. *Both are protective of Selene *Both are awkward and claim to be weird **Only Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder while Erin is personality-wise and a toon. *In Total Drama All-Stars, they interact the most despite being on opposite teams. One of them was mainly because of his evil persona, Mal. **This is also one of the three antagonist Erin had a conflict with, the ones were Heather and Alejandro. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships